


Out Loud (The And Proud Remix)

by heyjupiter



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/pseuds/heyjupiter
Summary: Charles Xavier has never been to a gay pride parade, but 1984 is a new year. Maybe he'll make some new friends, or even a boyfriend?





	Out Loud (The And Proud Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obstinatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out Loud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831010) by [obstinatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/pseuds/obstinatrix). 



> This is a remix of Obstinatrix's "Out Loud" and the last few lines of dialogue are all directly lifted from their story.
> 
> Thanks so much to [currently anon] for beta reading!

Charles studied his closet carefully. He'd never been particularly fussy about his clothes; he'd tended to wear things that his mother wouldn't object to simply because it made life easier. He'd been living on his own for years, but the majority of his wardrobe remained from his teen years. Most of it was showing its age, but Charles didn't have the time or inclination to purchase new clothes. Most of the time, it didn't matter to him, but today, Charles wanted to make a good impression.

He'd seen a poster up in the student union and decided to attend this year's Lesbian and Gay Pride Rally. He wasn't exactly "out of the closet," as they say, but he thought he'd like to be. He was finished with his PhD, his mother was dead, and he'd realized that there wasn't anyone else who had power over him now. Well, perhaps there was Mrs. Thatcher, but that was what the rally was about, wasn't it? Being "loud and proud"? Demanding their rights from the government? Islington South had just elected an openly gay MP, after all.

The thought had occurred to him as well that perhaps he could find a boyfriend at Pride. He'd had a few encounters--thrilling, though tinged with fear. You had to be careful these days. Perhaps he could find someone to hold hands with, in public even, and not care what people thought. But first he'd have to leave his flat, and before that, he'd have to get dressed.

He studied his closet for another long moment before getting the boxy cordless phone from the kitchen and hitting 2 on speed dial.

"Crown and Greyhound," barked George, the bartender.

"Hello George, is Raven available?"

"Sure, she's just sitting around, fixing her nails."

"Lovely, would you mind putting her on the line, then?" Charles said, not pausing to wonder why Raven would need to do anything with her nails.

George laughed. "I was having a laugh. She's busy? If you'll recall, she works here?"

"I only need a moment--"

"I'll tell her to call you on her break, Charles," George said, and hung up before Charles could ask when, exactly, that might be. 

He wished he had any gay friends. He wished he had any friends at all besides his sister. Of course, he had loads of friendly acquaintances, but none who could tell him what to wear. If only he'd managed to make it to any meetings of the Campaign for Homosexual Equality, maybe he wouldn't be in this position. 

But then--maybe he wouldn't have gotten his degree. Charles had kept his nose to the grindstone to get through uni, and now he'd gotten through it, and he knew a lot about genetics and nothing about fashion.

He glanced at his Rolex and decided he couldn't wait around for Raven's counsel. It was his first Pride and he didn't want to miss anything. He considered his options once more before deciding on a pair of khaki trousers and a blue polo shirt. He knew his eyes were one of his more attractive features, and he was sure he could imagine Raven telling him to emphasize them. The blue shirt would bring out his blue eyes, right? He looked at himself in the mirror and shrugged. It would have to do.

He hopped on the Tube and wondered if he should have made a placard to carry. It was too late now, though. Surely not everyone in attendance would have one, would they?

He allowed himself to listen to the surface thoughts of the car's other passengers. No one was thinking he looked "queer" or anything else nasty. Normally this would have pleased Charles, but today, well, he'd been hoping to look a little queer. 

At the next station, a teenage girl boarded and sat next to him. She was wearing a T-shirt with a pink triangle safety-pinned to it and had a rolled up poster tucked under her arm. 

"Excuse me, are you going to the...rally?" Charles asked, throwing Tube etiquette to the wind and speaking to a stranger.

"The Lesbian and Gay Pride Rally?" she asked loudly. A few other passengers looked, but tried to look like they weren't looking. Charles sensed that she had misunderstood his intentions, and he felt himself blush.

"Yes," he replied. "I'm going as well. Did you make a poster? I wasn't sure if I should make a poster."

"Well, I wasn't sure either but I figured I could throw it away if I didn't want it. But if I wanted it and didn't have one it'd be harder to make it on the spot."

"Clever."

She shrugged, deflecting the compliment. "Is this your first time going, then?"

"Yes," Charles said shyly. He was probably twice this girl's age and he'd never been brave enough to go before.

"Oh! Mine too. My parents wouldn't let me go before."

"I'm sure mine wouldn't approve either," Charles mused. "I'm Charles, by the way."

"Kitty," she said, and couldn't quite keep herself from giggling. "It's a bit funny, actually, my last name is Pryde, but… with a y. Kitty Pryde."

Charles laughed too. "That is appropriate, isn't it."

They got off together at Charing Cross and made their way to Trafalgar Square. The crowd was overwhelming--hundreds, maybe thousands of people. Kitty excused herself to meet a friend, and he quickly lost sight of her. He looked around for her and instead spotted perhaps the most handsome man he'd ever seen. He was wearing a SILENCE = DEATH T-shirt, an earring in his left ear, and a beautifully defiant expression. He was standing at the lead of the Gay Liberation Front group and speaking heatedly with another man. 

Charles couldn't hear what they were saying but he scanned the handsome man's face and discovered that he was angry about a group of heterosexual supporters who had registered to join the parade. He also discovered that the man's name was Erik, that he was also a mutant, and that he had noticed Charles was staring at him.

 _Fuck_ , Charles thought. He quickly looked away and shielded his eyes, half-heartedly resuming his search for Kitty. He didn't really expect to find her, but, well, she was the only other person he knew here, and he had to look away from Erik before he embarrassed himself any further.

Then, to his surprise, Kitty materialized next to him. He hadn't even seen the crowd part for her. Then his eyes widened with understanding. How fortunate he was, to encounter two mutants in one day.

"Hello again!"

"So, I guess my loser friend didn't make it."

"Oh dear. Perhaps they're simply lost in the crowd?"

"Maybe," she said, though she didn't sound optimistic.

"Lucky for you, you made a new friend, yeah?"

"Yeah," she said, a small smile on her lips.

Charles involuntarily glanced back at Erik, and she followed his gaze. "Ooh, that one's well fit, isn't he?"

"No, don't--I mean, yes, of course, but--hang on, aren't you a lesbian?"

She shrugged. "I can go both ways, I guess. But it's not me he's interested in."

"Oh, I'm sure he's not interested in me…" Kitty snorted, and Charles trailed off. He noticed a general air of disdain emanating from Erik's thoughts, but his eyes did undeniably keep seeking out Charles in the crowd. 

"Here," Kitty said, offering him her glittery poster. "You can have a turn holding it. Give him something to...not look at."

"Thank you," Charles said, and proudly waved the sign, which simply said NO HATE in puffy, sparkly letters.

Eventually, the parade moved on, and Erik moved out of Charles's view. Charles fought the urge to follow along. It was his first Pride, and he wanted to take it all in. Besides, he'd gleaned from Erik's mind that he planned to drink at the King William IV pub afterwards. 

Charles thoroughly enjoyed the parade. There were so many people there! And they were all gay, or lesbian, or at the very least, didn't hate those people who were. He loved seeing all the miners, everyone united against Thatcher. It was glorious.

When things wound down, Charles insisted on walking Kitty back to Charing Cross, although of course she would have been safe without him. He felt it was an important gesture to make. 

Charles had made a few furtive trips to gay clubs, but he'd never been to the William IV.When he walked in, he was a little disappointed that it looked like a regular pub, and a lot disappointed that Erik wasn't there yet. He supposed it made sense that Erik would probably have some extra responsibilities, cleaning up afterwards and the like.

Charles ordered a G&T and sipped it, waiting patiently. He was sure Erik would be in soon, and he was. Even better he sat at the bar just two stools down from Charles. (Of course it would be preferable if he'd sat directly next to Charles, but, well, he was probably playing it cool.) 

Charles, feeling emboldened by the day's events, reached over and tapped Erik's arm. "Hello," he said. His touch magnified his sense of Erik's thoughts, and his eyes widened. Erik was judging him. Erik thought he was a "privileged twat." But Erik also...thought he was very attractive. Charles decided he would prove Erik wrong. About the "twat" part, anyway.

“Hi. I saw you out there this afternoon. First Pride?”

“The first of many, I hope. I’m Charles. I get the impression you’ve done this a lot. Perhaps you’d care to show me the ropes a little?”

"I’ll show you anything you want, if you ask nicely,” he said, and Charles caught a stray thought-- _Oh shit, oh shit, I'm so fucking gay._

Charles beamed. His first Pride was definitely worth the years of waiting.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Out Loud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417104) by [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree)




End file.
